<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мужчина в десятом отделе by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429329">Мужчина в десятом отделе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:43:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня канун Рождества, самый оживлённый день для покупок в «Хэрродсе», и в десятом отделе стоит парень, который огрызается на каждого продавца, осмелившегося к нему подойти. Мойра должна помочь ему найти идеальный подарок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мужчина в десятом отделе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977127">The Man in Aisle Ten</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo">standbygo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>− Обратите внимание на десятый отдел, пожалуйста.</p><p>Мойра посмотрела на то, что показывают камеры слежения, сфокусированные на десятом отделе (шарфы, шляпы и перчатки), и на мужчину, стоящего посреди отдела и оживлённо жестикулирующего. Широкий угол объектива позволял ей видеть людей, пытающихся пройти по отделу, но увидев жестикулирующего мужчину, те поспешно удалялись.</p><p>В тот же миг в комнату персонала ворвалась Берни.</p><p>− В чём дело, Берни? − спросила Джуди.</p><p>− Этот мужчина... Ох, я ненавижу это время года. Я только спросила его, не ищет ли он шарф для своей подружки, и он сказал: «парень», а я сказала: «ой, извините, здесь есть хорошие мужские шарфы», и тогда он начал говорить самые ужасные вещи.</p><p>− Ужасные вещи... Например, что? </p><p>Работа в розничной торговле означала, что каждый из них рассказывал злые истории про клиентов, но Берни только покачала головой и повторила, немного слезливо: </p><p>− Ужасные вещи.</p><p>− Берни, отдохни полчаса, − предложил Асиф и поднял рацию, чтобы вызвать охрану, но Мойра подняла руку.</p><p>− Дай мне попробовать, Асиф, − сказала она.</p><p>− Ты уверена?</p><p>Мойра снова посмотрела на экран, на взволнованные движения мужчины. Он немного напомнил ей брата.</p><p>− Да, − ответила она. − Не спускай с меня глаз, но, пожалуйста, не ходи за мной. Похоже, ему нужно пространство.</p><p>Она быстро и ловко пробиралась сквозь толпу в магазине. После стольких лет работы в «Хэрродс» она всё равно каждый год поражалась количеству людей, которые, казалось, удивлялись неизбежности 25 декабря и решали сделать все покупки накануне. Это был первый год работы Берни, и она ещё не привыкла к тому стрессу, которому подвергают себя такие покупатели, а потом срываются при малейшей провокации.</p><p>Мойра привыкла к этому; у неё был дар, говорил Асиф.</p><p>Она подошла к десятому отделу, всё ещё относительно свободному от людей, избегающих этого человека. Сам мужчина теперь что-то бормотал себе под нос, уставившись в пустоту и размахивая руками. Она отметила дизайнерское пальто, руки с безупречными ногтями и дорогой запах шампуня. Она взглянула на камеру слежения, которая, как она знала, была в углу, и кивнула. Затем она подошла к нему.</p><p>− Расскажите мне о нём, − попросила она.</p><p>Мужчина замер, и Мойра подумала, не слышал ли он её приближения. Он оглядел её с ног до головы, и это не было непристойностью, с которой Мойра часто сталкивалась в своей карьере − скорее, он читал серийный номер на её костях. Через мгновение он снова повернулся к стене из мужских шарфов и быстро заговорил:</p><p>− Возраст − сорок девять. Рост − 169 сантиметров. Волосы светлые, песочного оттенка, с проседью, глаза тёмно-синие. Врач. Бывший солдат, с честью уволенный после ранения в Афганистане. Мой сосед по квартире и коллега с 2010 года. Вдовец, есть дочь в возрасте 26 месяцев и двенадцати дней. Спас мне жизнь много раз, больше раз, чем он сам знает. И триста пятьдесят восемь дней, девять часов и восемнадцать минут назад, сразу после полуночи в канун Нового года, он поцеловал меня. Он принёс мне счастье, которое, как я думал, не было для меня вариантом. Он безвозвратно изменил меня, и я не могу просто <i>подарить ему шарф</i>.</p><p>Приливная волна дилеммы этого человека обрушилась на голову Мойры сильнее, чем от любого другого клиента − или любого другого человека − в её жизни. Она дала им обоим мгновение, чтобы вдохнуть.</p><p>− Тяжелее всего приходится тем, кто ближе всех к нам, − заметила она.</p><p>Он повернулся к ней, слегка приоткрыв рот от изумления. </p><p>− Да, − выдохнул он, словно это было для него откровением.</p><p>− Хорошо, − сказала Мойра. Она мысленно представила планировку магазина, расставив приоритеты по лучшим вариантам, исключив остальные. − Я просто покажу вам кое-что, а вы расскажете мне о своей немедленной реакции. − Всё в порядке?</p><p>Она не дала ему возможности ответить, повернулась и пошла. Краем глаза она заметила, что он последовал за ней быстрым шагом.</p><p>− Джемпер, − предложила она. − Очень хороший, кашемировый.</p><p>− Нет. У него больше джемперов, чем я могу сосчитать. Мне сказали, в недвусмысленных выражениях, чтобы я оставил его джемперы в покое.</p><p>− Ясно.</p><p>Они прошли мимо мужских аксессуаров, оставляя покупателей позади. </p><p>− Я бы не советовала дарить бельё, если только оно не пикантное, и он не носит такие вещи. Носки, конечно, тоже нет, разве что в качестве дополнения. То же самое с любыми приборами, если только... кто из вас больше готовит?</p><p>− Он.</p><p>− Тогда это не очень хорошая идея, если только он не обратился с конкретной просьбой. Не обращался? Нет? Тогда нет. Может быть воспринято как нечто неромантичное, что вы видите в нём только домашнего повара.</p><p>− Я бы этого не хотел.</p><p>Мойра продолжала идти, и каким-то образом магия «Хэрродса» была с ней, люди расступались перед ними, никто не пытался оттащить её от него.</p><p>− Хорошо. Стереосистема?</p><p>− Есть одна.</p><p>− Произведение искусства? Скульптура, живопись?</p><p>− Нет.</p><p>− Книга?</p><p>− Он читает ужасные толстые романы. Я отказываюсь.</p><p>− Вполне справедливо. Полотенца?</p><p>− Нет.</p><p>− Хорошее постельное бельё? Может быть, что-нибудь из атласа?</p><p>− Боже, нет.</p><p>У неё, даже у неё, Мойры, королевы продаж в «Хэрродс», заканчивались идеи. Они завернули за угол и вошли в ювелирный отдел. </p><p>− Хорошие часы? Возможно, мы даже успеем сделать гравировку сегодня вечером.</p><p>− У него есть часы, он ими очень гордится, выиграл их в карты во время войны. Он думает, что это подделка. Это не так.</p><p>− Зажим для галстука?</p><p>− Нет.</p><p>− Запонки?</p><p>− Нет.</p><p>− Кольцо?</p><p>Как только это слово слетело с её губ, он замер. В глубине души она знала, что это было правильно, это было прекрасно, ему не нужно было говорить ни слова. Она остановилась и повернулась к нему впервые с тех пор, как они вошли в магазин; он просто стоял и удивлённо моргал. Через мгновение он сделал глубокий вдох, словно просыпаясь или выныривая из воды.</p><p>− Он... он уже был женат. − Он казался ошеломлённым, будто в его жизни внезапно произошёл огромный сдвиг парадигмы, а его парень ещё даже не сказал «Да».</p><p>− Тогда мы поищем то, которое выглядит совсем по-другому. Каким было то кольцо?</p><p>− Золотым, четырнадцать карат. Пять миллиметров.</p><p>− Тогда давайте посмотрим на платину, − мягко предложила она, подводя его к прилавку.</p><p>Не прошло и пяти минут, как он указал на платиновое кольцо, семь миллиметров, со скошенным краем; определил необходимый размер кольца; отказался от гравировки; заплатил. На складе было ещё одно. Какое-то мгновение он просто стоял и смотрел на маленькую зелёную коробочку в своей руке, пока на его лице не появилась еле заметная улыбка. Когда он убрал кольцо в нагрудный карман, она увидела проблеск счастья, которого у него не было раньше.</p><p>− Спасибо, − тихо поблагодарил он её. Затем он выпрямил спину, снова приняв деловой вид. − Вы получаете проценты с продаж, не так ли?</p><p>− Да, сэр, но мне очень приятно.</p><p>− Будьте добры, приготовьте для меня следующее, заверните и подпишите: один шарф «Берберри» с надписью «Г. Лестрейд»; один зонтик «Берберри» для Майкрофта Холмса, модель часов «Картье» для Молли Хупер; миксер «Смег» в фиолетовом цвете для миссис Хадсон; 80-миллиметровый телескоп «Орион Обсервер» для Розамунды Ватсон. Как долго мне ждать?</p><p>К растущему изумлению Мойры, он этот список просто выпалил; она поняла, что он называет все марки товаров, которые они проходили по пути через магазин. </p><p>− Около получаса, сэр.</p><p>− Отлично. И шарф от «Эрмес» для вас.</p><p>− В этом... в этом нет необходимости, сэр...</p><p>− Я настаиваю. Кроме того, ваша коллега снимает сливки с продаж, в сговоре с кассиром в двенадцатом отделе. Встретимся в отделе обслуживания клиентов.</p><p>И он исчез, взмахнув своим (довольно милым) пальто.</p><p>Мойра на мгновение застыла, потрясённая случившимся в целом и осознанием того, что она вот-вот получит комиссионные за два месяца с одной продажи. Она глубоко вздохнула и подняла рацию.</p><p>− Асиф, − сказала она и начала смеяться, − мне понадобится поддержка, чтобы организовать большую распродажу. Только не Берни. А потом нам нужно встретиться с охраной в двенадцатом отделе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>